Story of evil
by La Yuyake Familia
Summary: When a pair of twins were seperated,they met again.But this time,instead of ruling a kingdom together,the sister is the queen and the brother is the servant. (DISCONTINUING)
1. Daughter of evil 1-2

Giggles erected the room as a blond maid entered the sighed,"Aoi,Masaki,come out at once,it's dinner."

The said children groaned,they crawled out of the closet they were in. The maid then held their shoulders tight before they leave the room.

"Didn't I say not to hide in the closet?",She asked. The two blue haired kids turned around,meeting their maid's angry face.

"KYAAAAAAA!"They screamed. Outside of their room,a butler sweatdropped,knowing what had happened. "I knew it.",He walked away,ignoring the cries of the children.

* * *

**~Ten minutes later~**

"Thank you for taking them here,Kagaya.",the maid bowed,turned around and left the dining room. The king placed his hand on his forehead,looking at the twins in front of him.

"Would you kindly explain why were you in the closet?"He asked. Aoi and Masaki's father,the king,told them not to mess around when he's gone.

"We...we were trying to um...scare Kagaya!" Masaki replied,Aoi nodded beside her brother. Their father nodded and continue eating.

The twins let out a sigh of relief. Their mother,the queen,hasn't return from her trip to the Kingdom of Apollo. The whole family started getting worried as this is the first time they had felt so lonely without the smiling teal haired woman.

Aoi pushed her plate away,Masaki did the same. Their father raised an eyebrow as he watch his son and daughter retreat to their room.

* * *

"I miss mummy!" Aoi whined as a maid braided her hair. The adult smiled and adjusted Aoi's skirt."That's why the king summoned you and Masaki."The blonde whispered.

Aoi's eyes shot up as she realised what the blonde was talking about."Mummy is coming back?!Kagaya,please do no pull my legs!" She squealed. The blond maid giggled.

The two girls flinched as they heard the door open. At the doorway stood Masaki and a blond butler. Masaki's eyes were full of hope,then his face flushed red when he notice his sister wearing only her skirt.

"S-sorry!" He turned around and closed the door,the blond butler on his heels. Aoi covered her chest with her arms,ran towards Kagaya and hugged the maid. Her face is rivalled with her scarlet skirt.

Kagaya locked the door and continued assisting Aoi in her top.

* * *

"Kagaya...is mummy really coming back?" The dark blue hair girl asked the blonde maid for the umpteenth time. The woman hummed in response,she stopped in front of a velvet door and whispered,making sure that Aoi is the only who heard her."I don't know. Your father just summoned you and Masaki to his room and said it got something to do with your mother."

Aoi gasped,but Kagaya cut her off,"She's alive and kicking,she's beyond this door but I don't know what is going to happen."Aoi looked at Kagaya's eyes,only to meet sadness and pity.

Suddenly,Kagaya's head shot up and motioned Aoi to enter the room,"Come on,your brother and father is not gonna wait."

Aoi entered the room after Kagaya,and saw her mother dragging Masaki away from her father,her face twisted with pure hatred and anger.

* * *

Masaki groaned as the blond butler tightened the bow tie. He struggled to get out of the older man's hold."Masaki!Stop struggling!"The butler bellowed.

"Can't breathe!" Masaki stuttered. The butler let go of the teal haired boy's arm and loosened the bow tie a little. The teal haired boy took in a deep breathe and exhaled.

"Why do I have to wear this?"Masaki asked. The butler just smiled and replied,"You'll see."

Masaki pouted,he hit the butler's chest lightly and moaned,"Whyyyyyy?Just tell me!Koga,you meanie."The said butler only smiled and put gel on the teal hair.

"It's got something to do with your mother." He replied. Masaki stopped whining and looked at Koga."Mum's back?!I gotta tell Aoi!"

Koga held Masaki's arm,making sure the seven-year-old does not run like there is a fire in the kitchen.

Masaki pushed open the door with enthusiasm,only to see Koga's sister,Kagaya,adjusting Aoi's skirt while Aoi has only her skirt on.

"S-sorry!" He yelled and closed the door. He leaned on the brown door,making Koga chuckle.

"In the meantime,why don't we go to your father's room?" Koga suggested. Masaki blinked,then followed Koga to see his mother again.

* * *

As Masaki entered his father's room,he was greeted with his father and mother arguing,screaming and yelling at each other. He froze.

Masaki's mother turned at the sound of the door close and saw her son standing in front of them with wide eyes. He looked just like her. He has her dull teal hair and sharp eyes with brownish-gold irises.

An idea hit her,she turned towards her husband and screeched,"Then _I'll take Masaki with me_!"

Masaki's breath hitched. What is his mother doing?_What about Aoi?Are you just going to abandon her with father?_

All of a sudden,his mother grabbed his arm in a harsh manner,making Masaki tear up in the pain."No!Let go of me!" He screamed. His father did not expect his wife to be this harsh to their son.

"Stop right there!" Masaki's father bellowed,but the teal haired woman ignored the king. The seven-year-old boy looked at his father with eyes full of tears.

Just then,the door opened,revealing Masaki's twin,Aoi. She looked around and gasped as she saw her ran up to her,only to be slapped away by the older woman.

"Kagaya!Stop that mad woman,now!" The king commanded as he helped Aoi to her feet. Kagaya,being an athlete in her teenage years,took off her high heels and ran after the teal haired woman.

* * *

Aoi could not believe what had happened,her mother whom she had not seen in years,is this cold to her. Not only that,she was holding Masaki in a harsh manner,making him cry in pain.

She wanted to chase after her mother and brother,but slipped and fell,she grasped her side,as that was the part where her mother had hit her. She wanted to scream,but nothing came out of her mouth. She sobbed as Koga rushed with eyes full of worry.

"Aoi?AOI!"The blond yelled as the girl lost conscious. He carried the seven-year-old and flung her over his shoulder then helped the king calm down.

Koga went to Aoi's room and put her down on her fluffy bed which she shared with Masaki, went to the balcony and looked down,only to see his sister chasing after a teal haired woman. He sighed as he saw the women in a heated battle."Kagaya,you better not screw up this time..."

* * *

Kagaya ran tore her gown up to her hips,ran after Aoi's mother and ignored the pain of stones piercing into her feet.

She found Aoi's mother pushing Masaki into a carriage,she would hold his wrist really hard till Kagaya could hear a bone crack.

Without hesitation,she screamed,"LET GO OF MASAKI,VIXEN!".Aoi's mother turned around,dropped Masaki's arm in schock. The boy ran out of the carriage,only to be stopped by a man,about the same age as Masaki's mother,who threw him into the carriage.

Masaki screamed and yelled,wanting the man to stop. The teal haired woman smirked as she heard the door close. Kagaya wasted no time,she grabbed the mad woman's left arm and twisted it really hard.

The teal haired woman screamed in pain,clutching her left arm. The horses of the carriages started galloping,Kagaya's head shot up at the screams coming from Masaki.

She ran after the carriage with full speed. After a few couple of hours of a heated chase,Kagaya felt her lungs burning,she stopped to catch her breath.

She looked up,only to notice the moving box is gone. The blond maid frown,she staggered back to the castle. She has failed another mission.

* * *

"You failed again?" Koga asked. Kagaya nodded,sad that she has not only get the teal haired woman away,but she has also lost one of the child that she treated as her own.

"It's okay,at least you tried." The king replied,making Kagaya break down,she ran into her room to have a change of clothes.

The king sighed,he signalled Koga to check on his daughter. The butler walked towards the door and went to Aoi's room,trying to think of ideas about explaining the situation to her.

* * *

**Kagaya:Shit in da toilet,I'm so evil.**

**Koga:I'm the butler and you're the maid...good to kno-*kicked by Kagaya***

**Kagaya:DON'T YOU DARE STEAL MY CATCHPHRASE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!**


	2. NOT a chapter

**[A/N],repeating,[A/N],NOT a chapter!**

* * *

**Kagaya: I feel so horrible saying this...**

**Koga: Yeah.**

**Kagaya: Ain't gonna publish any chapters for like...3 bloody months of hell.**

**Koga: Starting from today.**

**Kagaya: As for my phone,I'm just gonna take out the battery. *takes out battery from phone***

**Koga: Since it is year end exam my sister is suffering,we have to move her to a very quiet room where we can lock her room from the outside.**

**Kagaya: I can't believe I wasted an hour of my birthday typing this...**

**Koga: At least it's for the best.**

**Kagaya: Yeah...**


	3. Daughter of evil 2-2

Aoi walked down the empty hallway,calling out for her brother who had been missing for years,gaining the pitiful looks of the butlers and maids. "Masaki! Where are you?! Come out,you had been missing for years!" Kagaya then broke down after hearing the name of the missing prince,making the ten-year-old princess look at her in confusion.

"What's wrong,Kagaya?" The blue haired girl asked,the older girl wiped away her tears and replied with a kind smile. "It's nothing." Aoi nodded,uncertain of the answer,but she shrugged it off and asked another question. "Ne,could you please find Masaki? I can't seem to find him anywhere." This made Koga stop cleaning the vase.

The siblings looked at each other,then looked on the ground with guilt. Aoi looked at them,annoyed that everyone in the castle had turned silent when her brother went missing. She pouted and ran to her room in annoyance,ignoring the calls of her name.

Once Aoi is out of sight,Kagaya looked at her brother with an unexplained sadness,making him hug her in comfort. "Should we confess?" She whispered,making sure only Koga could hear her. "Yeah."

* * *

"Masaki..." Aoi whispered,looking at the family photo. She was standing with Masaki,with their parents behind them,that was when her mother was pregnant with their new siblings,Kagaya and Koga were with them,seeing as their families have the closest bond. Aoi let a tear slid down her face,she hugged the photo and lied on her bed,waiting for sleep to come.

Suddenly,a knock snapped her out of her memories. Aoi quickly wiped a tear from her eye and yelled,"Come in!"

The door opened,revealing Kagaya. Aoi then glared a little,making the blonde flinch. "Um...I'm here to escort you to your father,he had requested you to go to his room." The Yuyake stuttered. Aoi bit her lower lips,stood up and walked towards the maid. "Bring me to him."

* * *

"Aoi,you're here." The King bellowed. Aoi looked around the room,there is no sight of her brother around. "If you're wondering where has Masaki gone,he was taken...from us." This sentence made Aoi's heart leap. Her shiny blue eyes turned from a happy one to something...dead.

Aoi looked up,straight into her father's eye and glared. "What do you mean 'he was taken from us'?" She asked in a dark tone,something she do not use,something that sends a chill down her father's spine. "Well,he,um,well,honey -" The King was then cut off by a scream with a menacing tone.

"DON'T 'HONEY' ME!" Aoi screeched,loud enough to stop what the citizens are doing. "I repeat,what do you mean by 'he was taken from US'?!" She screeched again,this time,breaking the glass of the chandelier above her. The falling glass shards then cut her skin,making a bloody mess,but Aoi's face shows no pain,only hatred.

Taking the silence as 'I don't know',Aoi turned around,stomping her way to the medic. Kagaya then fainted,Koga's heart leap at the sight. He carried Kagaya bridal style,turning to The King for permission to exit. The King nodded,shaken of what had happened to his sweet daughter.

* * *

~Three years later~

"Aoi..." The King choked. He looked up to see his daughter. She stood at the doorway,not moving an inch. The sight of her father in his death bed triggered no emotions. Instead,Aoi took a step,stopping a centimeter in from of her father. He smiled weakly as he handed her her crown,he opened his mouth,wanting to tell Aoi how to rule the kingdom properly but shut it immediately when he saw her glare at him.

"I know,and I'll make sure everyone in the Kingdom will bow down to me." She muttered,and hit her father's head hard,ending his life immediately. She clenched her crown tight,turned around and saw Kagaya standing outside. "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING HERE FRO?! PREPARE MY NEW GOWN!" She screamed,pulling Kagaya's hair and pushing her with unexplained strength.

She glared at the older maid,and walked away,her heels making 'clings' at each step she took. Kagaya could only look at the Kingdom's new queen and tear up.

The sweet,kind and cheerful Sorano Aoi is no more,she is replaced by this mean,hurtful and heartless queen.

Her heart is full of evil and hatred.

* * *

**Kagaya: It's Monday,and there is no schoool.**

**Aoi: Then why are you making this fanfic when you're supposed to be studying,and where is you brother?**

**Kagaya: Ohh you mean Koga? He's slaving away in work.**

**Kariya: You should do it too,Kagaya.**

**Kagaya: *hit's kariya's head* In your dreams.**

**Kariya: *rubs head* Ow...but why me?! Why am I the one who is missing?!**

**Aoi: Yeah! And why am I the one evil?!**

**Kagaya: Because it's freaking 'Story of Evil'! The parents divorced,the mother took the son,the father kept the daughter,years later the daughter and son met,the son is the servant and the daughter is the queen,the queen falls in love with a prince from a neighbouring country,the prince loves another girl from another town,the queen gets angry,commands the servant to destroy the girl and her hometown,the girl dies,the prince wants revenge,people from the nations whose love ones were killed wants revenge,the crowd was led by a woman in red armor,the queen and servant goes into hiding the servant pretends to be the queen,the queen then became a fugitive,the red woman caught the 'queen',she slaughtered him in front of everyone including the real queen.**

**Aoi: E-eh...?**

**Kariya: I don't get it.**

**Kagaya: Then the girl's friend found the queen,took her in as a friend,then one night she found out that she was the queen,the next morning she scarred the real queen.**

**Aoi: Okay...?**

**Kariya: Speak slower!**

**Kagaya: And then the queen got out alive and remembered of the legend she knew when she and her brother were still in the ryal family,she did the same as what her brother did and regretted everything.**

**Aoi: Mmhm,continue.**

**Kariya: Aoi!**

**Kagaya: Many years passed,she took in orphans and raised them well,then she turned old and her death is coming,a the orphans went to separate ways to make her happy,a boy then found an old artist who told the orphans the truth,the boy then wrote a letter to the queen at the last night,the next morning before her time,he gave her the letter,the queen read the letter and smiled,then she died.**

**Aoi: Okay,I get it!**

**Kariya: You get it?! I don't even know what Kagaya is talking about! Hey are you two girls even listening to me?! Hey!**


	4. Twilight Prank (Children's war)

**I was totally drunk while I was writing this chapter on a piece of paper.**

**Well... drunk because of the bottle of coke over there.**

**I was listening to Children's War by Kagamine Rin and Len so I went random and I was like, "HOLY SHIT! NOW I KNOW WHAT TO TYPE! THANK YOU, CHILDREN'S WAR! THANK YOU RIN AND LEN! THANK YOU ORANGES AND BANANAS!" Then I wolfed down the potato that was my lunch and typed this until my fingers are in no shape to play Guzheng.**

**By the way, Guzheng is a Chinese Zither.**

**And yes Kyoko, even though I quit Guzheng and joined Chinese Orchestra, I still play Guzheng when I'm bored.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chappie if possible.**

**Holy shit, even when I am wearing my jacket, it's still cold here...**

* * *

"Make me lunch, now." Queen Aoi commanded. Kagaya bowed and walked out of the room. Walking down the corridor, the blonde maid put her hands in her pocket, then felt some paper in it. She took the paper out and smiled. She quickly walked to inform the chef to make lunch for Aoi, she also instructed him to pass the cooked meal to the new comer. So that he could serve Aoi her lunch.

After gaining understanding, She walked towards her room and sat on her bed. She looked at the paper and giggled. It is a photo. A photo of Aoi and Masaki having a 'war' before breakfast nine years ago. The twins were five back then. **(Kagaya: Got a clue of Kariya and Aoi's age now?)**

Kagaya lied down and stared at the photo. She giggled as she remembered what had happened that day.

* * *

_~Nine years ago~_

_"Aoi, Masaki, it's breakfast!" Kagaya called out as she entered the twins' room. She then saw two familiar children and shook them. Masaki's eyes snapped open. He jumped out of bed and screamed, "FIRST!" This word made Aoi open her eyes and chase after her brother, "OH NO, YOU DON'T, MASAKI!" Kagaya face palmed and followed the five-year-old children._

_Some crashing and banging could be heard from the children's bedroom to the dining room. All the butler and maids stepped away when the two children raced each other to the dining room. When the twins reached the said room, they headbutted each other and screamed, "I'M THE WINNER!" Kagaya groaned when she saw the two of them pulling each other's cheeks, Koga laughed harder than he had ever laughed, and the other butlers and maids laughed along. _

_Kagaya pulled the two Sorano away settled them on their seat with plates of breakfast in front of them. "Now eat. You two can fight later." Aoi nodded and picked up her fork. She looked at the left and saw... another fork. She heard Masaki complain, "Aoi, did you take my fork?!" Aoi growled and replied, "No, you stole my knife."_

_"No, you stole my fork!"_

_"Nuh-uh, you stole my knife!"_

_"What is your evidence that I had stolen your fork?"_

_"You got my fork, and I got your knife." _

_"Not enough proof!"_

_This verbal war went on for minutes. Kagaya rage quit and left the dining room. Koga then coughed, gaining the twins' attention. "Eat now, your food is getting cold." With that, the blonde butler left the dining room. _

_Masaki and Aoi watched the butler's retreating figure for a couple of moments, stared at each other then yelled, "THE WAR STARTS NOW!" The butler and maids let out a sigh of relief due to the meeting the twins' parents had to attend. All except one butler retreated immediately when they saw Masaki taking a basket of knifes under the table and Aoi taking a box of forks under her skirt. _

_The one butler took a tiny gong out of nowhere and hit the gong with a teaspoon. Masaki and Aoi charged at each other, throwing knifes and forks everywhere making song of 'clangs' each time the utensils collided, using tables and chairs as shields and sanctuary. The butler sat at a corner, collecting bet money from the other butlers and maids. _

_Masaki yelled as he threw knifes at the hiding Aoi, "Bow down ignorant missus or I'll come teach you the difference between the likes of you and the Viceroy!" He smirked in triumph when Aoi flinched. His sister turned around with a deadly glare and replied, "Wait, just wait... __I can't let you forget that y__ou should work on that attitude-being less obnoxious." She smiled as she aimed her fork at Masaki's dodging figure. __  
_

_____"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... I guess you're right, it gives you wrinkles, yes I know..." Aoi heard her brother mutter under his breath. A visible vein popped out of her forehead. She gritted her teeth and yelled while throwing her knife repeatedly. "__AHHHHHHHHHH! You make me angry! __Pissing me off daily! __You're always obnoxious and being goddamn cheeky!" Masaki's right eye twitched in annoyance at that remark. This time, Aoi smirked with triumph. _

___________Masaki growled and replied, "________AHHHHHHHHHH! You make me angry! __Pissing me off daily! Insolence unworthy, I'll rip that tongue out of your mouth! Values unappealing, yet you keep it going! Now you need punishing, get ready for the pain!" Aoi giggled and threw back her remark, "__So malicious of me, you're ugly in defeat. __I can have my chance to make this one the final battle! __Making mistakes easy, now don't make a fuss!" The blue haired girl wagged her finger in front of Masaki's face at the last sentence._  


___________________________They then threw the utensils at each other, making them collide again and again. They stopped to breathe because they threw too much forks and knifes at one breath. Aoi looked up and said, "__You know, I was talking to the maids __ and the butlers the other day and they all say the same thing, and I'm seriously beginning to get really pissed off at you because you always leave your mess around and then you just run off and leave me to clean it all up and I know I probably could and all and we have servants for this kind of thing but I guess what I'm really trying to say is you could probably be a bit more helpful around the house like actually clearing all your goddamn shit away when you're done with it and-oh god stop yelling just calm down a little- SHUT UP! Ah geez..."_

_______________________________Masaki did the same and looked away. "God, you're like the weakest sisterever and you're so delicate, and I always have to be positive and proactive for you because you're just so goddamn dense sometimes and I just think you should at least try and appreciate what I'm doing for you because hey, I put up with all your bad habits too which are totally gross by the way, I don't think you really understand the lengths I go to just to try and keep this family together but sometimes it just doesn't work and I don't understand why you're getting all angry at me so I guess you're just my sister in name only... YES, that's what I've decided!" Kariya smirked when he notice his sister's fist shaking in rage._

___________________________________________"________AHHHHHHHHHH! You make me angry! __Pissing me off daily! __Take those hurtful words and just shove them right back in your mouth!" Aoi screamed as she threw, not only forks but chairs and plates too, at Masaki, who dodged all with ease. Masaki, being cheeky, decided to be like Aoi and threw back his own remark. "I really am cheeky! Way too overbearing! Getting him all antsy with my own style-it's for the win!"_

_______________________________________________________The two of them then threw as many thing as they could get their hands on like the chairs and plates. They stopped again to catch their breath for talking so much and throwing things at once. Masaki put his hands on his knees and suggested, "Maybe we should ask the butler for our marks now..." _

_______________________________________________________"Yeah."_

_______________________________________________________"Hey, your scores are one big tie!" Kagaya yelled from a corner. The two children turned to look at her and screamed in shock, "**WHAT?!**" The five-year-old children ran up to their favorite maid and started complaining. All the butler and maids laughed and cleared up the dining room. Aoi and Masaki frowned, they blushed heavily when they heard their stomach growl. "I knew this would happen! Here, I made a cake for you two!" Kagaya giggled, pulled the twins' wrist and guided them to her room._

* * *

"Hey sis, stop laughing and crying!" Kagaya opened her eyes and felt something warm running down her cheeks. "I had been... crying...?" Koga nodded. He reached his neck out like a giraffe and looked at the picture Kagaya is holding. He then realised what made the younger Yuyake cry and laugh. It was the memory of the twins that they had lost, a long time ago before they are reunited again...

* * *

**God, what did I do...?**

**But who cares! As long as there is fanfiction, the double rainbow will be stretched across the sky, smiling and waving at us while we read this very chapter.**

**Now I need a break. I had just spent thirty minutes typing all of these out and I think the letters on my laptop keyboard is starting to fade a little...**

**Besides, I was totally laughing when I typed '**_He jumped out of bed and screamed, "FIRST!"**'**_** because I was thinking of how Kyoko said 'first' every time she climbed up/down the stairs faster than me.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
